


Embracing the Future

by nancyjanewrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Nervous Connor, Post Android Revolution, supportive father figure hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyjanewrites/pseuds/nancyjanewrites
Summary: It's post the android revoluion, and most androids have taken to having their LED taken out. Connor wants his revmoved... or does he? He isn't sure, and Hank is there to listen to his feelings.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, father and son dynamic - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Embracing the Future

Connor stared in the mirror at himself, looking at the little blue glowing ring on his right temple. It's been a week since the android revolution changed the world as it was known, and a week since he moved in with Lieutenant Anderson. He touched the LED. Most androids have removed theirs. Connor was one of the only few with it still in.

"Well, kid. You ready?"

Hank's voice made Connor jump. "Wh-what? Oh, yeah. Kinda. I don't know. I don't know. I'm concerned." 

"I get it. You'll be losing something that was a part of you for so long." Hank said. "You know you don't have to do it, right?"

"But everyone else has. It'll be dumb for me not to, considering I was a part of the revolution." Connor crossed his arms and leaned back on the sink. "I don't need it. Just remove it now."

"If you're sure." Hank shrugged and approached Connor with the flathead screwdriver.

Just as the flathead was going to make contact with Connor's head, the android yelped and flinched back. His LED turned a very bright red. "Wait wait wait I'm not ready."

"And that's okay." Hank nodded. "Let me just put the screwdriver back and we can get on with our da-"

"No wait!" Connor yelled.

"Come on Connor, make up your mind." Hank looked at his surrogate son as he backed up. "It's okay to keep it, and it's okay to get rid of it."

"It should be a simple decision. The LEDs are an instant android identifier, getting rid of it seems like a no-brainer. But what if I want to keep it? A sign of being an android and being proud of it." Connor nervously thought out loud.

"Deep breath kid." Hank put his hands on Connor's shoulders. "Come on, think. Yes LED, no LED."

Connor nodded. He simulated a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. "No LED. I'm sure."

"You got it." Hank leaned forward with the flathead. He lodged the tip of it under the LED, and with a simple wrist motion he popped off the light.

Connor flinched though it didn't hurt. He watched the light fall to the floor, and he rubbed his right temple. It was gone. It would never come back. He looked up at Hank and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Handsome as ever." Hank smiled back. "Come on. Let's take Sumo for a walk."

"Okay, yeah. That sounds fun." Connor nodded. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, then followed Hank out of the bathroom.


End file.
